Ello Govna
by Poshu
Summary: Duo is a street rat who catches the eye of a certain nobleman. People liked it so I continued it. Do I call it a two-shot? :P
1. Ello Govna

_I was inspired to write this by an image on Deviantart titled 'Evening Gov' __.com/art/Evenin-guv-83522866__. and I up and decided to write this. Haven't done a GW fic in forever, I hope you like it._

He's coming down my alley. He doesn't know it's my alley today. He doesn't waste his thoughts on it I'm sure. A nobleman of his stature even acknowledging there were street cretins like me in the alleys at all, and that we systematically work them, why it would smudge his record. I don't know where he is going but he usually comes through this sector of town this time of day. Probably going to run the court or buy out an entire gallery or whatever rich snooty men do at two in the afternoon.

I hear the tap of his cane…no, it's not a tap it's deeper than that, not quite a thud. Not a stomp. A… beat… a rap, a knock… Ah, I see. You didn't expect a street rat like me to have such a vocabulary, am I right? I'm smarter than I look, lady. Yeah keep moving, take your kid too. That woman is always here to buy for her husband and gives me this weird look. She seems fascinated by how me and my gang still manage to exist here in these alleyways. She always rushes away with her young son before her curiosity gets a chance to ask me something. I laugh. Heaven forbid if she spoke so much as a word to me, her hubby would probably beat her within an inch of her life.

Ah, here he comes. He passes her and heads down the row of cobblestones without missing a beat. He is looking down, not making any eye contact. Perhaps he knows I am here, or maybe he is exactly like his rich façade. He doesn't care. He'll certainly care when I come tonight. I never told my boys, but I've been hitting up Yuy's mansion for years now. He came for my…services a few years back. I about flipped my lid when he did it too. A snooty rich brat? Coming for sex from a lowly street barnacle? (See, bigger vocabulary than you expected, lady!) Didn't he have his pick of suitable mates? I realized quickly that he did have the cream of the crop at his disposal, but there was that one itsy bitsy detail about being gay that didn't quite fit in. It was the thing that got me to agree to show up at his place at night, so no one knew. It showed me something I don't think most my boys understand. The rich, or at least that rich boy, has problems just like us.

We are in poverty and he is a closet homosexual, either of us gets too out and loud and we'll get hanged. So he came to me and we've been, ah, _helping_ each other. I found out quickly that Heero Yuy was a very learned man in the ways of anatomy. I didn't have to teach him much, to my surprise. I found the rich are not any less lewd than the poor they just have the money to hide it. He also turned out to be very sexually frustrated. I had to sit on ice for about a week after his first night out. The boys and the passersby thought nothing of it. Our gang often had to make a living wage by whoring itself out. Sure it's disgusting to many, but that's expected of street trash. Anyway, I guess this is where I tell you that I took a liking to him and him to me. I guess that's true. He hasn't called for anyone but me before… I've lent myself out to others though. Hey, the highest bidder goes, but *ahem* _Mr_. Yuy had his set schedule with me. He's an ongoing customer of mine. I sometimes wonder, when he takes these slow deliberate strolls down our alleys, if he is trying to say something. Is this really just a shortcut or is he trying to make his presence known? Riding his carriage before us would be easier. Maybe he just secretly wishes he was one of us.

I know what you're thinking 'oh! How cute! I want to write a novel about this! Forbidden love… how sweet.' First off, you don't even know. Second, I don't love him and I am pretty sure he doesn't love me. I just find it amusing to see him acting so dignified. I've seen him down low and I have felt him from behind, that man is _not_ dignified when it comes to getting something he wants. He's been wanting more and more these days, I wonder if my other exploits have been making him jealous. Serves him right, I don't know why, I just always liked pushing people's buttons. He passes by me, only a few feet from where I sat on my box. I could feel the breeze from his coat flowing back as he passed. I thought briefly of my hands sliding up those legs later tonight, my mouth following my fingers. His breath catching as I start my work. I turned and flipped my hand up.

"Evenin' Gov." He looked up from his pocket watch, leering down at me through slit eyes. He understands what I said was not a greeting but a confirmation. He snaps his watch closed and raises his head up, properly snooty. He nods curtly but says nothing as he heads down the alley. His elaborate cane sounding on the stone '_knock…knock…knock'_ I turn back to face the street, smirking. I look through the crowds for someone else to mooch off of before my appointment tonight.


	2. Ello' again Govna

_Hello again, due to some responses I opted to continue this. I have a little more written up in my brain in case some people still like this and want more…once again reviews are very much appreciated. Flames will be put in time out after being pointed and laughed at. Actually, I almost want to get a flame, just so I can say 'wow you're a moron' to someone. Anybody share that desire? Anybody? Not even the crickets, that's what I thought._

_Anyway, on with the show._

_I wrote this to Boston's "Peace of mind" if anyone cares… I used to always list what song I wrote to…I wonder why I stopped, despite the obvious reasons._

**Ello' again Govna'**

I heard ol' Master Yuy was getting married. No, more than heard about it. The whole damn _town_ was up in arms about it. Rumors were flying like ticker tape. You'd think everyone's daughter was being given away. But ah, no, I've seen his _damsel_. Yuy sure picks a princess if you ask me. If I had any thoughts that he _maybe_ hoped to relinquish his sexuality and live a 'normal' life; his 'fiancé' squelched them.

I had seen her more than a few times, she frequented our alleyways. Probably where they met, I chuckled. I wonder what their first conversation was like? The woman was a common street whore, only she did it for fun. Noble women were not to be making money of any kind lest it was through a man. And they were not allowed any man's money unless they happen to be married to him. Heero Yuy had more than enough to keep her comfortable, and she was promiscuous enough for him to blame her if things ever got close to exposing him. She was a walking talking scandal, very good ace up the sleeve. Nice choice Govna', nice choice indeed. I still sit on my box and watch as people gabble on about how wonderful everything is and, _'What kind of flowers will be at the wedding?' 'Oh, Master Yuy will look so handsome!' 'I wonder what her lady will wear, something ravishing I am sure.'_ _'I do hope they'll have portraits done so everyone else can see!'_

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I guess I should be upset. He's moving on to bigger and brighter things and I still sit here. That's my job as a stepping stone I guess. Then again, I should be pleased, I'm better off than he is. He runs the risk of getting caught and facing terminal scrutiny. I on the other hand, can do what I damn well please. No one expects anything from a poor little street rat like me. This is where you ask, 'how can you do anything you want? You're dirt poor.'

Wrong, lady. I got that nice hookup with his lordship, remember? Everyone here thinks he gives me petty change, like most rich people do. I let them think that he's a dirty old cheapskate. I don't tell them anything they aren't used to hearing. I've been thinking of getting the hell out of here though. To where, I don't know. 'Ole Duo's been wanting to travel the world.

Well what do you know, right on time. And just s I was thinking about him no less. Charming timing Master Yuy. His cane knocks as it echoes down the stone pathway to me. A discreet but very memorable entrance.

"Evenin' Govie." I smiled with indignation. Master Yuy gave me in return, his best feral glare. He stepped into the alleyway.

"Maxwell." It was said as a causal greeting.

"Heard you're getting hitched." His only response was to turn his gaze from cold to stony, same as he confirmed anything else. "Aren't you happy? You won't be needing me anymore." I folded my arms behind my head. A smile found its way to my face though I wasn't pleased.

"I was hoping we could continue as we were." His gaze and voice didn't falter. Heero was a smooth talker, able to sooth any unrest court, able to ease any agitated mind. It was almost funny how he never got jittery when asking for my services. It was like he was buying bread or artwork, actually maybe he was a bit tenser then. Those people like to haggle and suggestive-sell. Yuy just wants to get what he asks and no more. Maybe that's why he keeps coming to me. My boys would milk him for all he was worth and talk him into every move they could think of that cost extra. He knows I have the patience to stay around at least a couple years while I rob him diligently blind. Maybe that's my style of vengeance, taking my prey down with me. Though I would probably target the other buffoons who solicit me before I ever went to him. If I had to choose, that is.

"Really, and for how long after?" I asked, my lips curling in a smile. It looked jolly but it was more than likely masking irritation.

"Until I get tired of you." Yuy was consistent alright. That stony face showed he couldn't care less what my supposed feelings were. Rich boy indeed, but then again _feelings_ are not in our transactions.

I crossed my arms "Like that'll ever happen."

He looked out into space "I do not enjoy my wife."

"She's not even your wife yet." He simply shook his head.

"I _will_ not enjoy my wife."

"Well that's no attitude to have." I joked "Try to be more positive if you want to live a little bit longer." He looked to me oddly. I gathered my collar up from the back of my neck, sticking my tongue out. Mr. Yuy rolled his rich eyeballs and checked his pocket watch. It came to my mind as he did this, a thought. How come his watch hadn't been pick pocketed by one of my boys yet? That thing was far too nice to have lying around in someone's coat, unattended.

"They would try." He snapped the gold lid closed and re-arranged his clothing, obviously getting ready to leave.

"Ah, job security that good, eh?" I looked over my shoulder as he passed me. He already had his stoic snooty face on.

"Hm." He nodded ever so slightly "I will see you this evening Maxwell." And then he was gone. His cane knocking down my alley. _Knock…knock…knock_.

Well there goes those fabulous vacation plans…


	3. Ayeaye Govna'

_Hello again ladies, (I am making an assumption, deal with it) I took a break for Winter Break/Christmas. I had fun and spent a lot of time with my family. College has started back up and I am excited to be taking more classes pertaining to my major. I took mostly electives last semester._

_Anyway, here you go. More Yaoi goodness… or lack thereof if you think about it._

**Aye-aye Govna'**

Here comes ol' Master Yuy again. I wonder what I'll say this time? It's been a pattern now, my saying some form of 'govna' to him. He always responds with some form of 'evening'. It's a code, I acknowledge I am coming to him and he acknowledges when. It's more of a game I play with myself now, I am sure he comes this way out of habit.

He's got a different look in his eyes as he steps toward me.

"May I speak with you?"

It takes me a moment before I look up. All I see are two very shined and sleek shoes coming to rest at my own feet. His pants are pinstriped, leading my eyes up. He's wearing the dark blue overcoat the ladies whine about '_oh he's so handsome!' 'Oh I wish he'd just wear that to the wedding!'_ Geez, like you're even going, bimbo.

I motion one of the discarded boxes around me. "Have a seat." He sits silently and with all his typical nobleman's grace. I almost laughed.

"What can I help you with, my lord?" my voice contained false honors. He paid no mind, staring off into space. I noticed, as the breeze blew his hair that he looked rather sickly in the darkness of my alley.

"I want you to accompany me on my honeymoon."

I about shit myself, I should have seen this coming. No matter. "Aww, what, you can't hang that long without me?"

"No. I can't."

"Or just a man in general?"

"That might be true, but I trust you. I don't want to waste the energy re-tooling another one of you to keep quiet if I don't have to."

"I'll shut up," I promised "for a price." I smiled like a Cheshire. His eyebrows flicked upward, showing he was all too aware.

"I can't stand that woman." It was muttered under his breath, and possibly without any real intention to say it to me.

"Bad?" I asked

"Dreadful."

"She's good to keep around… just in case…"

"That's _all_ she's got going for her. Just… come with me Duo, help me pass the time there." He suddenly looked up to me and I could see he was rather desperate.

"Are you even going to touch her?"

"Not if I don't have to… I might. I'll need you afterward, to cleanse me."

"_Cleanse you_?" I laughed "Did I hear you right? Damn, she must be terrible if I'm an improvement." Heero attempted a smirk and failed.

"She must be…"

I stood there for a moment, cleaning out my thoughts. "So…" I tapped my foot. "How are we gonna do this?"

"We both have servants coming with us, you'll just be cast along as one of them."

"The 'where' and the 'when' Yuy."

"I want you to come to my wedding ceremony."

"What? Are you crazy?" I motioned to my clothes, one other point on the massive list of reasons I should not be in attendance.

"Stay out of sight of course, Maxwell." He lit a cigarette and took a drag. The smell was tempting, he smoked very nice tobacco. "That ought to suit you. I'll come to you when I need a break."

My eyes grew large. This thing was picking up more speed than I would like, I could already tell. I preferred casual, no-questions-asked, drama-free customers. So far, Yuy had been my number one in that regard.

"Why should I stick out my neck for you?"

"Because I am asking you to. I will make it worth our while."

"You'd rather _I_ be saying that." He nodded once.

"And since that won't get you to do what I want, I'll provide what will." His eyes held promise. He jingled a few coins in his coin purse. The sound was music to my ears, though I did not let it show. He got up as he dropped the leather pouch in my hands.

"I'll provide that as an insurance. I expect to see you there."

"How will you know I am there?"

"I seem to be rather adept at finding you. You're always changing alleyways on this block. I haven't run into your friends again." I shrugged, he had a point. He turned his head, tipping his hat as he started off again.

"G'bye Govna'" I said flatly as I fingered the leather in my hands.

"Evening Maxwell." He did not look back. I smirked. I tossed the pouch up and caught it. I'll be there like a rat to rotting meat. Sure that was an ugly analogy, but it fit. I stepped out the back end of the alley, opening onto a long strip that back-ended a building. Yuy was gone already, of course, but there is a butcher shop down the street and my eyes happened to catch a little rat feeding on the refuse outside their door. The furry thing looked up from its meal at me and then promptly stuffed its face again, not missing a beat. I laughed out loud.


	4. I'm here Govna'

_I attempted to post the URL of the image that inspired this story, but alas, it was butchered in the process and I, the author, was too lazy to amend things. I shall try again._

_I was inspired to write this by an image on Deviantart titled 'Evening Gov' by Seisei .__http:// seisei . /art/Evenin-guv-83522866__. Minus the spaces. You all know what a URL ought to look like._

_Since I intended for this to be only a one-shot (and I think it might still be labeled as such) I feel comfortable in admitting I have no idea where this story is going. It's kind of writing itself right now. Deal with it… I guess I'll keep going until people get tired of it or get too offended by some plot twist I chose._

**I'm here Govna'**

I can't believe I am sitting in a tree watching this. Well, actually I can but could I have predicted this? Not in a million years. Who would have thought some rich bozo would like my ass so much he'd bribe me to crash his _wedding_? He looked stiff up there, holding her hands as vows were passed. She was beaming, her eyes were glowing. He looked as gruff as normal. The sun shown in his face so it helped create some false glow of love. I could read some lips and get the gist of where we were in the ceremony. We were almost done here, thank the gods. Wedding ceremonies for nobles take a business week, I tell ya.

We'd gotten through the prayers, the singing, the candles, the prayers again… I took a catnap somewhere in there to pass the time. I learned to sleep lightly in my early years and I kept myself a comfortable distance away from the gathering, hopefully the forest ambiance could block out any noise I made by mistake. So far all it was doing was blocking out the ceremony to my ears, which was a plus.

I had secured myself in the branches of a tall elm, perfect for watching where everyone was, plus it was behind the whole ceremony. No one would probably come here, except for my ward that is.

I waited until the whole thing was over. All the tears were shed and the cheering had faded. Then the inevitable kiss and afterward we can unleash the booze. I hoped I could sneak in and grab a pint at least. Something to fill my flask for the honeymoon. Oh here it came, the last words, the kiss and we're done. Oh she's beaming. Yuy looks like he's eaten some sour grapes. When the priest bowed his head and he stepped forward to kiss his bride… I about laughed. I could see him cringing from here. I wonder what the crowd thought of that. Shiver of joy? Nervous twitch? It all ended rather quickly. The audience swarmed around the bride, carting her off and severing her from her new husband. Yuy made no effort to wait, of course. Not a drop of patience in him. He came directly to my tree, not looking up once. I started to head down, smiling at his cleverness, for what reason I cannot say.

"No, stay there. I'm coming up." He took off his white blazer and threw it over his shoulder. He was up the tree in seconds. The blazer was tossed over a branch as he pushed me back, against the fork in the limbs. "Turn around." I did as I was told. He made quick work of my clothes. I wrapped my arms around the tree limb I was draped belly down over. It was a position I had never thought of, I could see the whole field. The entire wedding party gathered in a tight knot over by the tables on the other side. How silly, I thought, that they all crowd around in such a tight grouping when there is a whole field to play with. No one seemed to be looking for him so I laid my head down and let him to his business.

He was inside me when I heard her voice. A soft woman's giggle. It was coming closer. The muscles in my back tensed and I rose up onto my elbows. Pink chiffon and silks swirled under the branches were we were hiding. It was that little blonde angel from the bridal entourage. She was laughing as she beckoned one of the groomsmen to her. He was grinning as he joined her in the bushes against the base of our tree. Their giggling mingled with Heero's quiet breathing. Their sin meshed with ours. I laid my head back down on the bark again. Sin seems to be my comfort zone.

They were so damn noisy, I quickly found out. Heero was much more professional. Hell I could practically sleep to the sound of his breathing. Yuy paid them no mind and I paid Yuy no mind so I focused on her harsh shrilly whispers, his grunts of approval and the whole shaking of the bush community below us. If they were going for conspicuous I guess they got it down pat, however no one from the wedding party seemed to notice, or at least they didn't show it. I wondered how hard I would have to try to blend in on the mission I was about to undertake.

I heard tinkling as he fastened his belt back together. I hadn't even realized he was done. I must have really been gone for a while there. He finishes redressing and lunges forward, pinning me to the branch, his mouth connects with my neck for an instant and he is gone. Cool air hits my back as he flies off of me.

I groaned "Yuy, what the hell was that for?"

"I felt like it." Then he was gone. I didn't even see him shimmy down the trunk, only suddenly appear in sight below me. He headed back to the crowd, which welcomed him warmly. He made an excuse about having to use the 'facilities' of the forest. They took it without question. His bride seemed relieved to have him back at her side, but for one moment… she panned the forest. She didn't see me but considering her background I figured I was already found out.

This was going to be truly interesting…


End file.
